Wolves of the Dark
by knightshade114
Summary: A strange wolf ends up at the Shire who joins Frodo on his quest, he brings secrets and danger yet also balance and security. He must help Frodo bring the ring to Mordor but he might just lose himself on the way.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So I watched both the Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit and got hit hard with this beautiful plot bunny. I hope you like the first chapter, review if you want more!..ok that's it, here's the chapter, bye!**

**Elvish**

"regular speech"

'_thoughts'_

* * *

><p>A large black mass was running through the forest under the cover of night fall, bleeding heavily with labored breath. It stopped and lifted it's big black muzzle to the sky and sniffed, smelling the grass and flowers of the Shire in front of him. It started running again until it stopped at the border, it lifted it's muzzle once more and started to smell the smoke of Old Toby Weed. At this it perked up slightly before taking off in the direction of Bag End. As it slowed to a stop in front of the gate he heard Bilbo and Gandalf speaking.<p>

"Old Toby, the finest weed in Southfarthing!" Bilbo said.

Bilbo blows a perfect smoke ring and watches it rise into the air. A tiny sailing ship with masts and sails glides through the Center of Bilbo's smoke ring.

"Ohhhh, Gandalf my old friend...this will be a night to remember!" He said with glee.

Gandalf chuckled but was cut off as he noticed the black mass, which had actually been a large pony sized wolf.

"My dear Bilbo, it seems you have company," he said, pointing his pipe at the wolf.

Bilbo turned towards the wolf and gasped, "Oh dear. Gandalf, I do not know any wolves and you of all people should know why hobbits don't like them."

Gandalf sighed but paused as he saw the blood, "Come here, let me see your wounds."

The wolf stilled but complied, it's strength waning as it wavered up the steps of Bag End.

* * *

><p>BOOM! A firework explodes into the night sky high above Hobbiton in the shape of a great green tree with unfolding branches. Glowing flowers rain down from the branches evaporating just above the up turned faces of the delighted party-goers 144 Hobbits, feasting and drinking Carts of beer and wine are scattered about, and the tables are piled high with steaming scones and savories. Gandalf hurries about, lighting fireworks with a blue spark that dances magically from his staff while Bilbo is greeting visitors with the wolf all patched up.<p>

Frodo and Sam sit at a table drinking ale. Frodo notices Sam's eyes keep flicking to another pretty Hobbit, Rosie Cotton, sitting some distance away.

"Go on, Sam, ask Rosie for a dance," Frodo suggested.

"I think I'll just have myself another ale," he replied, horrified.

"Oh, no you don't. Go on," Sam goes to drain his glass, suddenly it is snatched out of his hands as Frodo thrusts him into the middle of a passing throng of dancers.

As he is Swept away, Frodo laughs and finishes Sam's beer.

* * *

><p>Gandalf sets alight a particularly spectacular firework that draws gasps of admiration from the party guests. Close by, Bilbo and the wolf is relating stories of his adventure to a group of young hobbit children.<p>

"So, there I was, at the mercy of three monstrous trolls. Have you ever heard of a troll? Do you know what a Troll is? Great big nasty twenty foot high smelly things, and they're arguing . . . arguing about how they were going to cook us!" he told as the wolf let out a bark of laughter. A little hobbit girl's eyes growing larger and larger at the tale.

"Whether it be turned on a spit or minced in a pie or whether they were going to sit on us one by one and squash us into jelly! But they spent so long arguing the whether-to's and why-for's that the sun's first light crept over the top of the trees...and turned them all to stone!" Stunned gasps from his young Audience greet his astonishing feat.

Close by, Merry and Pippin, two mischievous young hobbits in their late teens, sneak near the fireworks. Pippin scrambles on to the back of Gandalf's wagon, snatching up a small firework.

"No, no..the big one...the big one!" Merry whispers urgently.

Pippin grabs a huge rocket and they quickly rush towards an empty tent as Pippin lights the fuse which crackles with flame. Merry is holding out the big rocket. He looks aghast at the fizzing fuse that Pippin has just lit. The two didn't notice the large black wolf sneak into the tent with them.

"You're supposed to stick it in the ground!" Merry whispers worriedly.

"It is in the ground," Pippin whispers back.

Merry fearfully tosses the Rocket to Pippin, the fuse sizzles angrily.

"Outside!" Merry whispers loudly.

"It was your idea," Pippin attempts to throw the fizzing rocket back to Merry as the wolf bounded out of the shadows, grabbing the wooden spike at the end and rushing out of the tent. A shower of sparks shot out od the rocket which blasts off with frightening power. The rocket zooms over the Party. It suddenly bursts apart, forming the shape of a great red golden Dragon. Fire gushes from its nostrils as it turns back and Flies low towards the startled crowd. Frodo watches the Fireworks Dragon with alarm but Bilbo is oblivious to the panicking crowd and impending danger.

"Bilbo! Watch out for the dragon!" Frodo shouted, alarmed.

"Dragon? Nonsense, hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand years!" Bilbo replied nonchalantly.

Frodo hurriedly pulls Bilbo to the ground, just as the dragon roars a few feet above their heads like a flaming express train. Hobbits dive to the ground, tables overturn, tents collapse, food flies everywhere. The fireworks dragon turns a somersault and explodes over the hills with a deafening bang!

This gets the biggest Cheer of the night.

"That was good!" Merry said.

"Let's get another one!" Pippin replied excitedly.

Large hands suddenly clamp down on Merry and Pippin's ears.

Gandalf looked down sternly, "Meridoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took...I might have known."

* * *

><p>Merry and Pippin are leaning over a barrel, washing dishes in soapy water with Gandalf sitting nearby, smoking his pipe and sipping an ale as the wolf laughed in the corner.<p>

Cries of "SPEECH! SPEECH!" erupt from the party.

Bilbo stepping on a stool, he bows in gratitude at the applause.

"Speech!" Frodo shouted, the wolf barked loudly, startling and scaring a few guests.

Bilbo cleared his throat, "My dear Bagginses, and Boffins, tooks and Brandybucks...Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles and Proudfoots-"

"Proudfeet!" Odo Proudfoot exclaimed.

"Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday. Yes, and alas...Eleventy- one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits! Tremendous outburst of approval! I don't know half of you half as well as I should like; and I like less than half of you as well as well as you deserve," Bilbo continued.

The crowd claps awkwardly as the guests try to work out if that was a compliment or not. Frodo and Gandalf smiling to themselves. A strange hum seems to fill Bilbo's head as a bead of sweat rolls down his brow. Bilbo's hand pulls something out of his waistcoat pocket and holds it behind his back.

"I have..things to do and I have put this off for far too long..." Bilbo's knuckles turn white as he tightens his grip on the small object behind his back, "I regret to announce, this is the end. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell!"

Bilbo looks across at Frodo and hesitates, then he whispered, "Goodbye."

Bilbo instantly vanishes. The party explodes into an uproar the crowd leaps to its feet as the wolf sniffs around in shock. Frodo stared at the empty stool in disbelief.

* * *

><p>The party is still in an excited uproar, some 50 yards away as we pan across a moonlit lane to the front door of Bag End, the door opens, pulled by an invisible hand. The door quietly closes and Bilbo materializes as he pulls a plain gold ring off his finger. Bilbo laughs as he tosses the ring in the air and then places it in his pocket. Bilbo rushes around the home, packing up everything he would need on a journey before emerging from the passage, carrying a walking stick. He finds Gandalf looming over him.<p>

"I suppose you think that was terribly clever?" he states flatly.

"Come on, Gandalf! Did you see their faces?" Bilbo said with a chuckle.

"There are many magic rings in the world, Bilbo Baggins, and none of them should be used lightly," he scolded gently.

"It was just a bit of fun . . . Oh, you're probably right as usual," Bilbo sighed.

"You will keep an eye on Frodo, won't you?" Gandalf asked.

"I'm leaving everything to him," Bilbo stated.

"What about this ring of yours? Is that staying too?" he inquired softly.

Bilbo gave Gandalf a look and nods toward the mantelpiece, "Yes, yes, it's in an envelope...over there on the mantelpiece."

Gandalf frowns at the empty mantelpiece, Bilbo suddenly feels his waistcoat with a look of guilty surprise.

"No, wait. It's here in my pocket. Isn't that...isn't' that odd now? Yet, after all, why not? Why shouldn't I keep it?" Bilbo asked harshly.

"I think you should leave the Ring behind Bilbo. Is that so hard?" he sighed tiredly.

Bilbo sighed, "Well, no...and yes. Now it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it. It's mine. I found it. It came to me!"

Gandalf looked down at him in rising concern, "There's no need to get angry."

"Well, if I'm angry, it's your fault! It's mine. My own, my precious," Bilbo snarled.

Precious? It's been called that before, but not by you," Gandalf replied warily.

"So? What business is it of yours what I

do with my own things?" Bilbo's voice, shape and manner have suddenly changed.

"I think you've had that ring quite long enough," Gandalf said sternly, stepping towards Bilbo.

"You want it for yourself!" Bilbo snapped.

Gandalf rises to his full height, his eyes flash, his shadow suddenly seems to fill the room, "Bilbo Baggins do not take me for some conjurer of cheap tricks!"

Bilbo cowers from Gandalf, disarmed by his power...a frightened Hobbit.

Gandalf's expression softens as he continues, "I am not trying to rob you. I am trying to help you."

Sobbing, Bilbo runs to Gandalf and hugs him, he starts again, "All you long years we've been friends...trust me as you once did. Let it go!"

"You're right, Gandalf...the ring must go to Frodo," Bilbo lifts his knapsack and heads for the front door.

"It's late, the road is long... yes, it is time," he starts to step out the door.

"Bilbo?" Gandalf calls back to him, "Hmmm?" Bilbo turned to face him.

"The ring is still in your pocket," Bilbo hesitates but reaches into his pocket.

"Oh, yes," Bilbo pulls out the ring, he stares at it in his palm.

With all his will power, Bilbo allows the ring to slowly slide off his palm and drop to the floor. The tiny ring lands with a heavy thud on the wooden floor.

Bilbo turned and staggered out of Bag end. he braces himself in the night air, pale and trembling, as if his loss of the ring has weakened him.

Gandalf steps up behind him as he says, "I've thought up and ending for my book... And he lived happily ever after to the end of his days."

"I'm sure you will, my dear friend," he smiled down at him.

"Goodbye, Gandalf," Bilbo smiled up at him gently.

"Goodbye Bilbo," Gandalf said with a small wave of his hand.

Bilbo walked away from Bag End, disappearing into the night, softly singing: "The Road goes on and on."

"Until our next meeting," he said softly, watching as Bilbo walked down the road.

The ring glinted on the floor as Gandalf circled around it, a puzzled look on his face. Gandalf slowly reached for the ring his fingers barely touched the ring before the wolf walked through the doorway and barked at him.

Gandalf turned to face him and sighed before pulling himself into a chair in front of the fire, with his pipe...staring into the flickering flames.

_'It's mine, my own, my precious,' _Gandalf thought back to Bilbo as the wolf wrapped itself around Gandalf's chair.

"Riddles in the dark," he sighed as he puffed a cloud of smoke into the air.

"Bilbo! Bilbo!" Frodo rushed into Bag End, he stopped and picked up the ring at his feet. Gandalf continued staring into the fire, as if locked in thought.

"My precious...precious.." Gandalf whispered to himself.

"He's gone, hasn't he?" Frodo said as he stepped into the living room, "He talked for so long about leaving...I didn't think he'd really do it."

"...my own," Gandalf muttered to himself.

"Gandalf?" Gandalf turned, his eyes locked onto the ring in Frodo's fingers, "Bilbo's ring."

Gandalf rose and walked over to the table, sorting hurriedly through Bilbo's papers, "He's gone to stay with the Elves. He's left you Bag End..."

Gandalf held out an envelope to Frodo to put the ring in it.

Frodo drops the ring into it, "...along with all his possessions."

Gandolf sealed the envelope with wax before handing it to Frodo.

"The ring is yours now. Put it somewhere out of sight," Gandalf hurriedly started to gather his things.

"Where are you going?" Frodo asked, following Gandalf through the house.

"I have some things I must see to."

"What things?"

"Questions. Questions that need answering," he stated.

"You've only just arrived! I don't understand..." Gandalf is already at the door, he turned to Frodo.

"Neither do I. Keep it secret, keep it safe. My wolf friend will help you," Gandalf hurried out the door, leaving FRODO standing alone next to the wolf, in the Bag End.

**Author's Note: Hey, hope you liked the chapter, it killed my hands to type but anyway, I own nothing except my wolfy friend, can y'all guess who it is? Leave a Review with a guess and i'll put you in the next author's note, bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Saruman and Sauron

**Author's Note: Hey guys, here's Chapter 2, hope you like it! Also, I don't own anything except Shadow and his stuff.**

Pages flipped as Gandalf searches ancient scrolls and books placed high on a wooden table. His eyes settle on one old parchment. He murmurs hurriedly to himself, reading, "The year 3434 of the Second Age...here follows the account of Isildur, High King of Gondor, and the finding of the ring of power."

There's a small sketch on the document of Isildur, triumphant, reaching for the one ring, his eyes fixated on it, "It has come to me...the ring of power! It shall be an heirloom of my Kingdom...all those who follow in my bloodline shall be bound to its fate, for I will risk no hurt to the ring...it is precious to me, though I buy it with great pain..."

There is elvish lettering and marks on the faded old document in Gandalf's hand, "The marking upon the band begin to fade...the writing which at first was as clear as red flame, has all but disappeared...a secret now that only fire can tell..."

* * *

><p>Farmer Maggot chopped wood in his garden as the shadow of a black rider looms over his Hobbit House. Terrified, Farmer Maggot cowers in his doorway. Fang, his dog, whimpered and backs away.<p>

"Shire? Baggins?" the Black Rider hissed.

"There's no Bagginses around here! They are all up in Hobbiton...that way," he said, pointing in a different direction.

The Black Rider galloped away in the direction he pointed quickly.

* * *

><p>Rosie Cotton bid the last of the Patron's "Goodnight". Sam met her eyes for a moment as he, Frodo, and the wolf, that Frodo came to call Shadow, left the inn.<p>

Frodo and Shadow bid Sam farewell outside Bag End, and head towards the front door. Frodo entered Bag End, he immediately paused, sensing that something is amiss as Shadow growled and bristled slightly. All is quiet, Frodo peers uneasily into the darkened living room. Suddenly, a large figure looms out of the shadows, reaching for Frodo. Frodo let out a startled cry, pulling himself free and spinning around to face his assailant. Shadow stopped growling as Gandalf stepped into a shaft of moonlight. Paranoia blazes in his eyes. His clothes are dirty and ragged from much traveling and his hair and beard are much longer an unkempt.

"Is it secret? Is it safe?" Gandalf whispered urgently.

Frodo pulled the envelope out of an old chest. Without a word, Gandalf takes the envelope and tosses it into the fireplace!

"What are you doing?" Frodo asked bewildered.

Flames instantly consume the envelope, revealing the ring, as it sunk into the red hot embers. Gandalf reached into the fire with a pair of tongs and lifted the ring out as Shadow growled loudly, the whispers of the ring enticing him.

"Hold out your hand, Frodo...it is quite cool," Gandalf dropped the ring into Frodo's hand.

It's quite heavy for a ring, "What can you see? Can you see anything?"

"Nothing...there's nothing. Wait..." fiery letters begin to appear the Gold Band of the ring as a tiny inscription glowed red as if burning from within.

"...these are markings," Gandalf tensed.

"It's some form of Elvish...I can't read it," Frodo said curiously.

"There are few who can...the language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here," Gandalf replied ominously.

"Mordor?"

"In the common tongue it says, 'One ring to rule them all, One ring to find them, One ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them."

The ring lay on Frodo's simple kitchen table as Gandalf continued, "This is the one ring forged by the dark lord, Sauron, in the fires of Mt. Doom...taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself."

"Bilbo found it...in Gollom's cave," Frodo whispered quietly.

For sixty years the ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age...but no longer, Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The ring has awoken. It has heard its master's call.

At the moment, a fleeting low whisper of black speech emananted from the Ring. Frodo looks at Gandalf, each knowing the other has heard it as Shadow whined and gently scratched his head on the floor.

"But he was destroyed...Sauron was destroyed..." Frodo trailed off.

The Ring lay between them on the table as Gandalf sighed, "No, Frodo. The spirit of Sauron has endured. His life force is bound to the ring and the ring survived. Sauron has returned. His Orcs have multiplied...his fortress of Barad- dur is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this ring to cover all the lands in the second darkness. He is seeking it, seeking it, all his thought is bent on it. For the ring yearns, above all else, to return to the hand of its master: they are one, the ring and the dark lord. Frodo, he must never find out."

Suddenly Frodo scooped up the Ring, startling Shadow and Gandalf, "Alright!"

Frodo hurriedly entered the living room, "We put it away, we keep it hidden! We never speak of it again. No one know it's here, do they?"

Gandalf shifted uncomfortably as Frodo stared at him, "Do they, Gandalf?"

Gandalf looks at Frodo, sadly, "There is one other who knew that Bilbo had the Ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum, but the enemy found him first."

**_-Start Flashback-_**

Gollum was being tortured by the Orcs, the wretched creature screamed in pain.

"I don't know how long they tortured him...but amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words," Gandalf said heavily.

Gollum screamed, "S...Shire! Baggins!"

**_-End Flashback-_**

"Shire! Baggins! That will lead them here!" Frodo shouted hysterically.

* * *

><p>On a dark country lane, a Hobbit bounder lifts his watch lantern in alarm.<p>

"Halt! Who goes there?" the hobbit bounder asked.

Out of the darkness thunder two Black Riders, a lethal sword swung down at the small Hobbit bounder.

* * *

><p>Frodo thrusts the ring at Gandalf shouting, Shadow watched on horrified, "Take it! Take it!"<p>

"No, Frodo..." Gandalf sighed.

"You must take it."

"You cannot offer me this ring."

"I'm giving it to you!"

"Don't tempt me, Frodo. I dare not take it, not even to keep it safe. Understand, Frodo...I would use this Ring from a desire to do good...but through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine," Gandalf replied.

"But it cannot stay in the Shire!" Frodo exclaimed.

"No, no it can't."

Frodo looked down at his clenched hand with the ring in it, "What must I do?"

* * *

><p>Frodo threw clothes into a knapsack; Gandalf watched him, making plans, "You must leave, and leave quickly. Get out of the Shire."<p>

"Where? Where shall I go?" he asked.

"Make for the village of Bree."

"Bree? What about you?"

"I will, be waiting for you at the Inn of the Prancing Pony."

Frodo packed his and Shadow's food into his knapsack.

"And the ring will be safe there?" Frodo asked.

"I don't know, Frodo. I don't have any answers. I must see the Head of my Order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me, Frodo, he'll know what to do," Gandalf replied.

The three went to the Living Room as Gandalf spoke, "You'll have to leave the name of Baggins behind you...for that name is not safe outside the Shire."

Gandalf helped Frodo into his coat and Shadow into his riding harness, "Travel only by day and stay off the road."

"I can cut across country easily enough," Frodo said determined.

Gandalf looked at the young Hobbit, moved by his courage, "My dear Frodo, Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all that there is to know about their ways in a month, and yet, after a hundred years, they can still surprise you."

Suddenly, something moved from outside, Gandalf hushed, "Get down!"

Gandalf moved quietly towards the window, eyes wide with tension. He raised his staff above the window, and slams it down on the intruder. There was a yelp of pain.

Gandalf hauled a small figure into the room, Sam Gamgee sprawled across the floor, and looked up in terror as Gandalf looms over him, angry, "Confound it all! Samwise Gamgee, have you been eavesdropping?"

"I ain't been dropping no eaves, sir! Honest. I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me..." Sam whimpered.

"It's a little late for trimming the hedges, don't you think?" Gandalf asked suspiciously.

"I heard raised voices..." Sam muttered.

"What did you hear? Speak!" Gandalf demanded.

"Nothing important...that is, I heard a good deal about a ring...and a Dark Lord. And something about the end of the world, but...Please, Mr. Gandalf, sir, don't hurt me! Don't turn me into anything unnatural!" Sam replied, panicked.

"No?" Gandalf asked flatly as Frodo smiled at them with Shadow.

"Perhaps not. I've thought of a better use for you," Gandalf continued with a scary smile.

* * *

><p>Gandalf, Frodo and Sam are hurrying across a ploughed field, away from Hobbiton. Gandalf leads his Horse while Frodo and Sam are carrying knapsacks with Shadow a little ways away, careful not to spook the horse.<p>

"Come along, Samwise...keep up..." Gandalf cried back to Sam.

Gandalf lead Frodo and Sam under the cover of Woods, "Be careful, both of you. The Enemy has many spies in his service, many ways of hearing...birds, beasts..."

Gandalf took Frodo to one side as Shadow and Sam played a weird game of tag, "Is it safe?"

Frodo nodded as he patted his pocket, Gandalf nodded, "Never put it on, for then the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power...Always remember, Frodo, the ring is trying to get back to its master...it wants to be found...trust Shadow, he may be a wolf, but he will protect you."

Gandalf wheeled his horse and galloped away.

* * *

><p><em>Start Montage<em>

Frodo, Shadow, and Sam hiking over the gentle Shire Countryside...wading through a shallow stream...heating a kettle over a small fire...clambering over stone walls.

_End Montage_

Sam stopped short, taking stock of his surroundings, he looked back from where they came, "This is it."

"This is what?" Frodo asked, stopping and turning to look back at Sam.

"If I take one more step it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been," he replied.

Frodo gave Sam a pat on the shoulder as Shadow gently nudged him forward, "Come on, Sam."

Sam took a deep breath and stepped forward, his brown, furry foot hits the ground.

Frodo smiled, "Remember what Bilbo used to say...it's a dangerous business..."

Frodo, Shadow, and Sam continue their journey.

Bilbo's faint voice echoed on the wind,

"... it's a dangerous business, Frodo,

going out your door...you step onto the

road, and if you don't keep your feet,

there's not knowing where you might be

swept off to."

* * *

><p>Gandalf galloped along the outskirts of the ancient forest of Fangorn. Nestled in a basin at the foot of the distant Misty Mountains, the tall black tower of Orthanc is clearly visible. Gandalf galloped through the gate, into the fortress of Isengard. A great ring-wall of stone, a mile from rim to rim, enclosed beautiful trees and gardens, watered by streams that flow down from the mountains.<p>

"Smoke rises once more from the mountain of doom...the shadow takes shape in the darkness of Mordor; the hour grows late...and Gandalf the Grey rides to Isengard seeking my counsel..." Saruman said as he watched Gandalf approach.

The strange tower of Orthanc, hewn from a solid pillar of black obsidian, rose up in the center of the Isengard Circle. Gandalf arrived at the foot of the Orthanc Stairs.

Saruman, the white wizard, swept down the Orthanc stairs, "For that is why you have come, is it not, my old friend?"

Gandalf moved quickly towards him, grimy and weary from his long ride, "Saruman!"

Gandalf and Saruman walk slowly between the beautiful trees of Isengard, Saruman's clean, white robe contrasts with Gandalf's dusty grey robes.

"Are you sure of this?" Saruman asked.

"Beyond any doubt," Gandalf replied grimly.

"So the ring of power has been found?"

"All these long years it was in the Shire, under my very nose," Gandalf sighed.

"And yet you did not have the wit to see it! Your love of the Halfling's leaf has clearly slowed your mind," Saruman scolded sharply.

GANDALF

"We still have time...time enough to counter Sauron...if we act quickly."

SARUMAN

"Time? What time do you think we have?"

* * *

><p>Saruman and Gandalf were seated in a small, cluttered room to the side of the cavernous central chamber.<p>

"Sauron has regained much of his former strength. He cannot yet take physical form...but his spirit has lost none of its potency. Concealed within his fortress, the lord of Mordor sees all. His gaze pierces cloud, shadow, earth, and flesh. You know of what I speak, Gandalf...a great Eye, lidless, wreathed in flame," Saruman sighed.

"The eye of Sauron," Gandalf replied softly.

"He is gathering all evil to him. Very soon he will have summoned an army great enough to launch an assault upon Middle earth," Saruman replied gravely.

"You know this? How?" Gandalf asked, urgently.

"I have seen it," Saruman stated.

Gandalf and Saruman stride through Orthanc toward a stone plinth on which a sphere like shape is draped with a cloth, Gandalf spoke, "A palantir is a dangerous tool, Saruman."

Saruman lifted the cloth to reveal the Palantir, "Why? Why should we fear to use it?"

"They are not all accounted for, the lost seeing-stones...we do not know who else may be watching," Gandalf threw the cloth back over the Palantir.

Saruman sits upon his throne, "The hour is later than you think. Sauron's forces are already moving...the Nine have left Minas Morgul."

"The nine!" Gandalf replied, shocked.

"They crossed the river Isen in Midsummer's eve, disguised as riders in black," Saruman replied in a bored tone.

"They have reached the Shire?" Gandalf replied, alarmed.

Saruman shrugged, "They will find the ring...and kill the one who carries it.

Gandalf backed away and turned to run to the door but was horrified as the doors suddenly slam shut.

**Author's Note: Hey, hope you liked the chapter, sorry for the cliffy but come on, ya gotta wait for the next chapter! and no more disclaimers! cause they are really annoying, ok bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Nazgul

**Author's Note: Here's Chapter 3: The Nazgul, sorry it's been so long since I last updated this fanfic, but here it is, hope ya like it bye!**

"You did not seriously think a Hobbit could contend with the will of Sauron? there are none who can," Saruman said gravely.

Gandalf slowly turned to Saruman with a look of dawning horror as he continued, "Against the power of Mordor, there can be no victory. We must join with him, Gandalf. We must join with Sauron. It would be wise, my friend."

"Tell me, friend, when did Saruman the wise abandon reason for madness?" Gandalf asked, demandingly.

At that moment, Gandalf was suddenly blasted across the room. He slammed against the wall, pinned there by some unseen force. With a sudden effort, Gandalf wrenched himself off the wall and swung his staff at Saruman, blasting him off his feet. Gandalf and Saruman battle, powerful blasts throwing them across the room. Saruman screamed, his eyes blazing as Gandalf's staff was suddenly wrenched from his grasp, it flew across the chamber into Saruman's hand.

Gandalf was flung to the floor as Saruman stood over him, "I gave you the chance of aiding me willingly, but you have elected the way of pain."

Gandalf was breathing hard on the floor, his eyes look into the madness of Saruman. Commanding two staffs, Saruman sent Gandalf into a sickening spin. Gandalf tumbled towards the top of the chamber, as if falling in reverse. Rushing

* * *

><p>Frodo, Shadow, and Sam walked along a country lane which bordered Farmer Maggot's Fields. Sam looked up as Frodo and Shadow disappeared around a corner in the lane.<p>

"Mr. Frodo. Mr. Frodo!" Sam shouted, panicked.

Frodo turned as Shadow walked ahead, making sure there were no dangers. He was surprised as Sam came running towards him.

"I thought I lost you," Sam said, worriedly.

Frodo looked at Sam suspiciously as Sam glanced down, embarrassed.

"What are you talking about?" Frodo asked, teasingly.

"It's just something Gandalf said..." Sam mumbled.

"What did he say?" Frodo asked.

"He said...'Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee.'," Sam turned and looked at Frodo intently, "And I don't mean to."

"Sam...we're still in the Shire...what could possibly happen?" Frodo laughed as Shadow came running back to them, barking like mad.

Suddenly, a figure came crashing out of a hedgerow sending Frodo flying.

Frodo picked himself up, only to be knocked back down again by Pippin, "Frodo! Merry, it's Frodo Baggins."

"Hello Frodo!" Merry said, excitedly.

Merry, Pippin, and Frodo picked themselves up as a variety of vegetables scattered everywhere, Shadow looked at the two new hobbits in interest.

"What's the meaning of this!" Sam shouted.

"Sam, hold this..." Merry gave Sam a large cabbage.

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!" Sam stated accusingly.

A large pitchfork can be seen racing towards them along the Hedgerow as angry shouts came from Farmer Maggot.

"Who's that in my field! Get out of it! Get out of my field, you young varmits! I'll show you...get out of my corn," Farmer Maggot shouted.

Merry and Pippin hurriedly gather their booty and race away, with Frodo and Sam on their heels.

"I don't know why he's so upset, it's only a couple of carrots," Merry said sullenly.

And some cabbages...and those three bags of potatoes that we lifted last week. And then the mushrooms the week before," Pippin said, reminding Merry.

"Yes, Pippin, my point is, he's clearly over reacting," Merry said nonchalantly.

They all ran a little faster as they heard the barking of large dogs.

"Run!" Pippin shouted.

Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin tumbled head over heels down a bank, onto a dark, wooded road. Winded, Pippin cringed as he noticed that his face was inches away from a large pile of Horse droppings, "That was close."

Frodo picked himself up and looked around quickly as Shadow started trotting slightly down the road, sniffing cautiously.

"Ow...I think I've broken something," Merry groaned as he pulled a large carrot, almost broken through in the middle, out from his back pocket, "Oh."

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took," Sam glowered as he turned to look at Merry and Pippin.

"What? That was just a detour...a shortcut," Merry stated.

"A shortcut to what?" Sam asked.

Pippin had spied something under the trees on the far side of the road and said excitedly, "Mushrooms!"

Small, brown mushrooms were growing among the Loamy undergrowth. Sam, Merry, and Pippin raced toward the mushrooms. Frodo was tense and watchful, he suddenly realized that they were on a wooded road. Scattered leaves rose into the air, whirling down the road as if blown by an invisible wind.

Suddenly, Shadow sprinted back, the sound of horse hooves followed him as Frodo turned back to the other three hobbits, "I think we should get off the road."

A long drawn wail came down on the wind, like the cry of some evil and lonely creature. Shadow bristled and growled, gently pushing Frodo towards the side of the road.

"Get off the road!" Frodo shouted to them.

Sam grabbed Merry and Pippin as the Hobbits quickly scrambled down the bank, hiding under a mossy log. Shadow lay on the side of the road as if asleep, waiting, watching, listening. The sound of the hooves is close. A sinister mounted Ringwraith stepped into Shadow's view, hooded and faceless, mounted on a huge snarling black horse with insane eyes. Frodo froze in terror as the Ringwraith paused right beside their hiding place, he sat very still with his head bowed, listening. From inside the hood came a sniffing noise as if he is trying to catch an elusive scent; his head turning from side to side.

Shadow growled at the Ringwraith and got up from his sleeping position, challenging the Ringwraith. The cloaked figure turned and shrieked at the wolf, brandishing it's sword at Shadow.

Frodo drew the ring out of his pocket, with trembling hands, his face fevered and sweating as if in the grip of some terrible internal struggle. The ringwraith darted his head from side to side like a bird of prey, circling Shadow with a hiss.

Frodo squeezed his eyes shut as Sam looked at him with concern, " Frodo?"

Shadow dashed forward and snapped at the horse's heels before running down the road, the Ringwraith turned quickly and gave chase. Frodo instantly slumped, as if a psychic link had been broken.

MERRY

"What was that?" Merry asked.

Frodo stared, a look of shock on his face at the ring lying in the palm of his hand.

* * *

><p>Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin hurried through the trees, slipping and sliding on the muddy ground.<p>

"Anything?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," Frodo sighed.

"What is going on?" Pippin asked.

Merry moved past pippin, toward Frodo, watching him intently, Sam keeps looking around nervously looking for the Ringwraith and Shadow.

"The Black rider was looking for something...or someone...Frodo?" Merry asked, suspiciously.

"Get down!" Sam whispered urgently.

The silhouette of a black rider loomed against the skyline. The Four Hobbits sprawled on the ground, holding their breath. The black rider turned and departed as Shadow came crawling towards them, panting harshly.

"I have to leave the Shire...Sam, Shadow, and I must get to Bree," Frodo replied.

Merry looked at his friend and realized that Frodo was in deep trouble, "Right...Buckleberry Ferry...follow me!"

The Hobbits and wolf broke threw the cover, suddenly a black rider burst out of the forest towards them.

"There's another one! Frodo, this way!" Merry shouted.

The Hobbits and wolf run as the Ringwraith shrieks, Merry shouted, "Frodo, follow me!"

Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin and Shadow ran towards the wide, placid Brandywine river and the ferry.

"Get the ropes, Sam!" Merry shouted.

Four RINGWRAITHS were speeding through the Fog, converging on the ferry crossing. The hobbits and the wolf stampeded across the Wharf and tumbled onto the Ferry.

"Frodo!" Sam screamed.

Frodo raced across the Wooden Wharf, followed by the ringwraiths. Shadow leaped off the ferry and ran towards Frodo, he passed him and made a sharp turn before running up behind Frodo. Shadow leaned down and lifted Frodo onto his back before leaping back into the Ferry.

Sam and Merry shoved off with the poles as the ferry slid out into the river, just as the ringwraiths arrived. They pulled up on the end of the wharf shrieking with rage. The Hobbits covered their ears as the Ringwraiths wheeled their horses towards the north and galloped away along the river bank, quickly disappearing into the fog.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked.

"The brandwine bridge...twenty miles," Merry replied.

Frodo turned towards Shadow and smiled, "You saved my life...thank you."

He leaned down and gently pet Shadow on the head as the wolf preened like a bird.

* * *

><p>Bree, a small village of stone and half timbered houses nestled against a low wooded hill. A thick hedge surrounded the village, a great gate bars the western entrance. Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Shadow approached the gatehouse, wild eyed, ragged, and out of breath.<p>

"Come on," Frodo said.

A surly gatekeeper glanced down at them.

"What do you want?" asked the Gatekeeper.

"We're headed for the prancing pony," Frodo replied.

The gatekeeper swung his lantern onto the hobbits, bathing them in an uncomfortable yellow spotlight.

"Hobbits! Four Hobbits, and what's more, out of the Shire by your talk...And a Wolf! Four Hobbits and a Wolf after the Fell Winter, what business brings you to Bree?" asked the gatekeeper, suspiciously.

"We wish to stay at the inn...our business is our own," To Frodo's relief, the gatekeeper unlocked the gate.

"All right, young sir, I meant no offense," the gatekeeper said, slightly defensive.

The Hobbits gratefully entered Bree, the gatekeeper eyed them curiously in the lantern light but stopped and jumped slightly as Shadow playfully snapped at his heels.

"It's my job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange fold abroad...can't be too careful," the gatekeeper continued.

The tall bree folk loomed over the nervous little hobbits as Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Shadow made their way through the narrow streets. Tall buildings towered above them, lights glowed dimly from behind thick curtains. The sign of the 'Prancing Pony Inn' is in sight as Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin hurry toward it. Shadow sighed and walked at a more sedated pace towards the building.

* * *

><p>Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin come rushing in as Frodo attracted the INN KEEPERS'S attention, "Excuse me."<p>

"Good evening, little masters. If you're seeking accommodation, we've got some nice, cozy Hobbit sized rooms available, Mr...ah..." Butterbur questioned.

"Underhill...my name's Underbill," Frodo replied quickly.

Underhill? Hmmmm," Butterbur mussed suspiciously.

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey...can you tell him we've arrived?" Frodo asked as Butterbur frowned.

Butterbur hummed slightly puzzled, "Gandalf...Gandalf...Oh...Oh yes! I remember...elderly chap...big grey beard...pointy hat?"

Frodo nodded with relief but tilted his head in confusion as Butterbur shook his head, "Not seen him for six months."

Frodo looked at him in shock as Sam asked in a worried whisper, "What do we do now?"

* * *

><p>The Inn is dimly lit, cheifly from a blazing log fire and crowded with a mixture of big folks, local hobbits, and a couple of dwarfs. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin are sitting at a table against the wall as Shadow was lying down at Frodo's feet, clearly trying to remain quiet and inconspicuous but Sam can't help himself, he kept casting nervous glances around.<p>

Sam, he'll be here. He'll come," Frodo whispered to him reassuringly.

Merry plonked himself down at a table, carrying a very large mug of beer.

"What's that?" Pippin asked with wide eyes.

"This, my friend, is a pint," Merry said, sipping it slowly.

"It comes in pints? I'm getting one!" Pippin said as he got up.

Sam and Shadow watched worriedly as Pippin rose unsteadily to his feet and head towards the bar, "You've had a whole half already."

Merry watched Pippin go as a couple of swarthy Men leaning against the bar glanced at Frodo, then quickly look away as Shadow growled at them.

Sam whispered tensely, "That fellow's done nothing but stare at you since we've arrived."

Sam indicated a brooding stranger who sat alone at a table in the far corner, smoking a curiously carved long stemmed pipe, peering from beneath a travel stained cowl with

gleaming eyes.

Frodo gestured to Butterbur who walked over to them, "Excuse me, that man in the corner, who is he?"

Butterbur leaned down towards Frodo's ear as he spoke, "He's one of them Rangers; they're dangerous folk they are, wandering the wilds. What his right name is, I never heard, but round here he's known as Strider."

Frodo spoke softly to himself, "Strider."

Shadow listened intently at the conversation before getting up and slowly striding towards the Man in the corner. The man straightened slightly as he saw the wolf get closer, he instinctively placed his hand on the hilt of his sword as Shadow sat down in front of him. He slowly lowered his hand towards Shadow and chuckled softly when the wolf gave him a look that said, "If you think I'm going to sniff it, you're dead wrong man."

Shadow and the man were just staring at each other when all of a sudden, Pippin's loud voice floated towards them, "Baggins? Sure, I know a Baggins...he's over there..."

Pippin was sitting at the bar, chatting with Locals as Frodo leaped to his feet and pushed his way towards the bar, Shadow bounded over towards them, trying to push through all the men in the bar.

Pippin continued loudly, "Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin once removed, on his mother's side and my third cousin twice removed on his father's side...if you follow me."

Frodo grabbed Pippin's sleeve, spilling his beer, "Pippin!"

"Steady on, Frodo!" Pippin pushed Frodo away, he stumbled backwards and fell to the floor. At that instant, the Inn went silent as Shadow pushed past the still men who all had their attention turned to Frodo. The ring in agonizing slow motion, hung in the air for a split second; then crashed down onto Frodo's out stretched finger. Frodo vanished as there was a sharp intake of breath followed by total silence.

* * *

><p>The Ringwraiths turned sharply in their saddles, instantly aware that the ring is being worn. They spurred their horses towards the distant lights of Bree.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam looked sick as Pippin instantly sobered realizing his folly; the brooding stranger frowned as Shadow sniffed the air, whining as he smelt Frodo but didn't see him as the inn erupted into excited babble.<p>

* * *

><p>Frodo found himself in the twilight world of the ring, the excited crowds are suddenly moving in slow motion, distorted voices with a weird photographic negative quality. Frodo was moving in real time; against the slow motion background. He suddenly clutched his head as he was hit with quick images of a great eye. An evil cat-like eye, wreathed in flames.<p>

"There is no life here in the void...only cold...only death..." said the voice of Sauron.

Frodo was terrified as he rolled under a table, desperately pulling the ring from his finger as he materialized into the real world. At that moment, a large hand reached under the table and grabbed Frodo by the collar, dragging him away. Frodo was roughly pushed against the wall as the brooding stranger loomed over him.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself Mr. Underhill," Strider said as he pushed Frodo into the Hobbit's room.

Frodo asked, "What do you want?"

"A little more caution from you, that is no trinket you carry," Strider said as he sat down in an armchair in the room.

"I carry nothing," Frodo said defiantly.

"Indeed? I can usually avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift," Strider said, lighting his pipe.

"Who are you?" Frodo asked.

"Are you frightened?" Strider asked, putting out his pipe.

"Yes," Frodo replied.

"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you," Strider stated.

Frodo jumped at the sound of a noise in the corridor as Strider deftly drawed his sword.

The door busted open as Sam, Merry and Pippin appeared in the doorway. Sam is squaring off with is fists, Merry brandished a candlestick, and Pippin a chair while Shadow just strolled into the room and laid down in front of the fireplace.

Sam growled out angrily, "Let him go or I'll have you, Longshanks!"

Strider sheathed his sword, a slight smile playing on his lips as Shadow barked out a laugh, "You have a stout heart, little Hobbit, but that alone won't save you...You can no longer wait for the Wizard, Frodo. They're coming."

* * *

><p>The gate keeper came out of his lodgings with a lantern, a look of fear on his face. He approached the closed gate with great apprehension. The Gatekeeper peered out of his peephole when... CRASH!The gate crashed down on the gatekeeper as four Ringwraiths rode into Bree. The four Ringwraiths flew down the empty streets, like horsemen of the apocalypse. The front door flew open as the four Ringwraiths rush into the Prancing Pony with wicked swords drawn. Butterbur was hiding behind his bar, trembling and sweating in terror.<p>

* * *

><p>In the Hobbit's room, Merry was snoring softly in his pillow while Pippin stirred slightly before settling back to sleep. The door creaked open as the four Ringwraiths silently slid into the Hobbit's room. They loom above each bed, raising their shining swords above the sleeping hobbits. Sam's eyes open wide before, in unison, the Ringwraiths stabbed the hobbits in a slashing, hacked frenzy. Strider was grimly listening to the sounds from his room as the Ringwraiths stepped back from the slashed beds in triumph. A hacked blanket was pulled back to reveal nothing but a shredded pillow. The Ringwraiths shrieked with rage as Sam sat up with a start. Another shredded pillow was revealed along with more shrieks of rage as Pippin and Merry awoke with a start. Sam, Merry, and Pippin had been sleeping on Strider's bed. Frodo stood next to Strider by the window, peering out nervously as furious Ringwraiths screeches echoed across the courtyard from the Hobbits room, Shadow was curled up at the foot of the bed; his ears pricked and swiveled, alert as the Ringwraiths screeched.<p>

"What are they?" Frodo asked, looking out the window.

"They were once men," Strider glanced quickly at Frodo, then looked away.

He continued quietly, "Great Kings of men. Then Sauron the deceiver gave to them Nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness and now they are slaves to his will."

Strider looked from the window as the Ringwraiths galloped down the streets of Bree.

He turned back to the Hobbits, his face was lit faintly by the glowing embers of the fire as he continued, "They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living or dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring...drawn to the power of the one..they will never stop hunting you."

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I hope you liked how I ended this chapter, I sure did. I don't know what to name the next chapter so if you have any ideas, please PM me, see ya'll in the next chapter, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Elves

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter, see ya at the end, bye!**

**Elvish**

* * *

><p>Chetwood Forest was a gloomy and overgrown forest and Strider, Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and Shadow marched through it. Sam followed near the rear leading 'Bill', a scrawny pony, who is laden with supplies with Shadow following behind them, his riding harness strapped securely on his back.<p>

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked.

"Into the wild," Strider stated while Frodo watched uneasily as he moved off into the cover of the trees.

Merry whispered, "How do, we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?"

"We have no choice but to trust him," Frodo replied as Shadow bounded past them, chasing butterflies.

"But where is he leading us?" Sam whispered at them.

Strider stopped and cast a glance back at Sam, "To Rivendell, Master Gamgee...to the house of Elrond."

Sam looked at Bill with an excited expression, "Did you hear that, Bill? Rivendell! We're going to see the Elves!"

Strider led the Hobbits through the gloom of the forest.

* * *

><p>Strider led Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin and Shadow across the windswept Midgewater Moors.<p>

The hobbits suddenly stopped and unstrapped their knapsacks as Strider turned to them, "Gentlemen, we do not stop until nightfall."

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked.

"You've already had it," Strider sighed.

"We've had one, yes...but what about Second Breakfast?" Pippin asked, staring at Strider.

Strider stared at Pippin blankly, then turned away, shaking his head.

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip," Merry replied, shaking his head slightly.

"What about Elvenses, Luncheon, Afternoon Tea, dinner. He knows about them, doesn't he?" Pippin asked as they walked.

"I wouldn't count on it," Merry said but was startled as an apple was thrown to him, who deftly caught it.

Another, aimed at Pippin, caught him on the forehead as Shadow barked out a laugh and Merry sighed exasperatedly, "Pippin!"

The hobbits continue to trudge through rain, looking tired, hungry, and miserable.

* * *

><p>Saruman stands over the Palantir, his hands cupping the massive eye, whispering, "The power of Isengard is at your command, Sauron, Lord of the Earth."<p>

Black speech filled the room and admist the harsh, guttural words the voice of Sauron emerged, "Build me an army worth of Mordor."

Later that night, Saruman is seated as his Orc Overseer approached him, "What orders from Mordor, my Lord. What does the eye command?

"We have work to do," Saruman replied, getting out of his throne.

* * *

><p>Gandalf was lying unconscious on a cold obsidian floor, he awoke to the sound of ripping and tearing. Rising onto his knees and lifting his head, Gandalf stood to reveal him stranded on the summit of Orthanc. He was marooned on the tiny, flat peak, surrounded on all sides by a sheer 500 foot drop. Another whispering wail resonated through the air as Gandalf crossed quickly to the edge and peered down. One of the beautiful Isengard trees was being ripped from the ground by the Orcs while Gandalf looked on in horror as they hack into the trunk with axes.<p>

Saruman stood in the rain looking out into the dark night, the Orc overseer sidled up to him, axe in hand, sweating with exertion, "The trees are strong, my Lord. Their roots go deep."

"Rip them all down," Saruman replied.

More and more trees are hauled down and killed as Gandalf looked on in helpless despair.

* * *

><p>The rugged countryside of Weatherhills was rough as the hobbits and wolf journeyed on, led by Strider. Strider stopped before a distant hill, topped by an Ancient Ruin.<p>

Strider turned to them and said, "This was once the great Watchtower of Amon Sul. We shall rest here tonight."

Frodo, Merry, Sam, and Pippin collapsed into a small hollow halfway up Weathertop, they are muddy and exhausted as Shadow yawned and curled up next to Frodo.

Strider dropped 4 small swords at the Hobbits feet, "There are for you. Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around. Stay here."

Later that night, Frodo's eyes flickered open, he suddenly sat up, sniffing the air with Shadow no where to be found. Sam, Merry, and Pippin are huddled over a small fire. Sausages and bacon sizzled in a hot frying pan.

"What are you doing?" Frodo asked in horror.

Merry replied with a smile, "Tomatoes, sausages, and crispy bacon."

"We saved some for you, Mr. Frodo," Sam said, holding a plate out to him.

"Put it out, you fools! Put it out!" Frodo desperately kicked dirt on the fire.

"Oh, that's nice...ash on my tomatoes!" Pippin said slightly disgruntled.

Suddenly there was a shriek on the wind, five Ringwraiths on foot were running up the steep slope unnaturally fast.

"Go!" Frodo shouted as they all clambered desperately towards the summit, clutching their swords.

Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin race into a ring of broken stones on the summit of Weathertop, the ruined base of an ancient tower. The hobbits stand back-to-back in the centre of the Ring, waiting for the first assault One by one, the 5 Ringwraiths appear brandishing gleaming swords. They move slowly towards the hobbits. In the center is their leader the witch king.

"Back, you devils!" Sam shouted as he rushed forward with a cry.

He swung his sword at the Witch King, who blocked the blow with his own sword. Sam's blade shattered as the Witch King lashed out with his fist, sending Sam flying. Merry and Pippin, overcome with terror, threw themselves flat on the ground as the Ringwraiths close in on Frodo a Venomous whisper danced in his head. Frodo shut his eyes and staggered back, desperately resisting the Wraith's whispers, it was almost as if in slow motion as his hand went into his pocket and pulled out the ring. The 5 Ringwraiths utter a chilling screech of excitement but Frodo was stopped by a loud and long howl as a hooded figure ran out of the woods, brandishing a long elvish sword with an emerald in the hilt in one hand and a torch in the other. The other Ringwraiths went for the figure as the witch king snarled and sprung forward. He stabbed at Frodo with a wicked dagger and Frodo winced as the tip of the dagger sunk into his shoulder. Suddenly, Strider charged at the Ringwraiths alongside the hooded figure, wielding his sword in one hand, a flaming torch in the other. Frodo sunk to the ground, behind him was a faint image of a Ringwraith fleeing, his head engulfed in flames.

"Frodo!" Sam shouted as he ran towards Frodo.

Another Ringwraith was burning and screaming, the others screeched fearfully at the flames, turning and fleeing from the Weathertop summit.

Sam shouted, panicked "Mr. Frodo!"

Strider knelt before Frodo, he snatched up the Witch King's Dagger from the ground, staring gravely at the long, thin, blade as the hooded stranger strode over to them slowly.

"Help him, Strider!" Sam pleaded.

"Nothing can help him now, he's been stabbed by a Morgul blade," the figure replied, kneeling as Strider stood quickly, brandishing his sword at the stranger.

The Morgul Blade suddenly melted, vanishing into the air like smoke.

Strider threw the hilt down in disgust as Sam begged the figure near him, "Do something."

"This is beyond my skill to heal," the figure replied before lifting Frodo onto his shoulders, "He needs Elvish medicine."

Strider jogged next to the strange man who was carrying an ailing Frodo on his back. Sam, Merry, and Pippin are running to keep up, the hobbits were carrying flaming torches for protection.

"Hurry!" the man said to them.

"We are six days from Rivendell," Sam replied as Frodo groaned, not knowing if he should trust this man but he had to.

"Hold on, Frodo," the man said, worry clear in his tone.

"He'll never make it!" Sam shouted as Frodo's head lolled about, barely conscious.

Frodo fevered calling, "Gandalf...Gandalf?"

* * *

><p>The once beautiful gardens of Isengard no longer existed, a pitted wasteland with smoke and fire billowing out of numerous tunnels and vent holes that litter the forecourt of Orthanc was all that remained. Strange guttural chants echoed up from deep underground. A small moth fluttered towards the summit of Orthanc where Gandalf lies slumped against the wall at the very top of Orthanc, surrounded by a sheer 500 foot drop. He looked weak and frail and is seemingly asleep. The moth fluttered close to Gandalf, his hand suddenly moved at lighting speed and snatched the moth. Gandalf brings his hand close to his face and opened it. The moth sat on the palm of his hand as Gandalf muttered strange words in a foreign tongue. The Moth seemed to be listening as it suddenly fluttered away.<p>

The dead trees of Isengard are fed into roaring furnaces as molten metal was poured into casts, red hot metal, beaten by sweating orc blacksmiths, armor and weapons were forged from the great furnaces. Saruman strode among the Orcs and stood looking on a new born uruk-hai as it escaped its birthing membrane, this is Lurtz, who rose up to stand before his master.

* * *

><p>Frodo's eyes flickered open, clouded and red-rimmed, his brow was beaded with sweat.<p>

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked as Frodo's breathing was getting shallow.

Strider looked out into the darkness, "No. He is passing into the shadow world, he will soon become a wraith like them."

A distant cry of a Ringwraith carried through the air as the strange man straightened up against the tree he was leaning against.

Merry stated with a quivering voice, "They're close."

Frodo gasped in sudden pain as the stranger thought hard, "Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?"

Sam looked at him blankly, "Athelas?"

"Kingsfoil," the stranger replied.

"Kingsfoil. Aye. It's a weed," Sam nodded.

"It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!" the stranger said before pushing off the tree and rushing into the forest.

Sam, Strider, and the stranger desperately searched the dark forest floor for the Athelas plant. A small, white flowered plant was sprouted near Strider as he dropped to one knee, carefully pulling it from the ground. Suddenly, Strider froze as a sword blade touched his neck.

"What is this? A Ranger caught off his guard?" a tall elf woman teased.

Strider slowly looked up and smiled stiffly.

* * *

><p>Frodo was breathing hard, desperately ill. Frodo's half-conscious as a a shimmering figure in white leaped off a horse.<p>

"_I am Arwen, I have come here to help you. Hear my voice, come back to the light_," the elvish woman said as Frodo's eyes close.

"Who is she?" Pippin asked.

The woman asked worriedly, "Frodo?"

Sam replied, "She's an elf."

The elven woman now appears in her earth bound form, a young elf with tousled hair, dressed in mud-splattered riding clothes, "He's fading...he's not gong to last. We must get him to my father."

The strange man leaned against a tree as Strider quickly lifted Frodo and placed him on the horse, looking as the elven woman continued, "I have been looking for you for two days."

"Where are you taking him?" Pippin asked her.

"There are five Wraiths behind you, where the other four are, I do not know," the elf replied.

"_Stay with the hobbits...I'll __send horses for you,"_ Strider said to her, not noticing as the stranger straightened slightly and listened to them.

Arwen, who we now know is the elf, grabbed the reins of the horse, "_I'll take him. I'm the faster rider._"

Strider clamped his hand over Arwen's, "_The road is too dangerous._"

Arwen smiled and placed a hand on his cheek, "_If I can cross __the river, the power of my people can __protect him._"

"What are they saying?" Pippin asked.

"Do not worry young Hobbit, the elf will save Frodo," the stranger said with a small smile playing on his lips.

Arwen reached for Strider's hand and looked deep into his eyes as she spoke, "I do not fear them."

Strider was reluctant and the group see that it is hard for him to let her go.

Arwen mounted her horse as Strider spoke to her, "Arwen...ride hard, don't look back."

Arwen looked down at Strider as she supported Frodo with one hand, "_Noro Lim, Asfaloth, Noro Lim!_"

"What are you doing! Those Wraiths are still out there!" Sam shouted as he turned on Strider.

Asfaloth, Arwen's horse, sprung away, bearing Arwen and Frodo into the night.

* * *

><p>Frodo, who was bouncing in the saddle, he lifted his head weakly. The horse's head bobbed as trees slid by, moonlight flickering through the branches above them. Arwen's white horse emerged from the trees and galloped across the open land as the sun rises. The white horse charged through a Pine Forest when, suddenly two galloping Ringwraiths emerge from the trees behind them. Two more Ringwraiths slid in from different directions to join the chase. Arwen gritted her teeth and urged the white horse to a greater speed. The white horse sped out of the pine trees, the four Ringwraiths close behind as two more Ringwraiths galloped down the hillside. Three more Ringwraiths come from different directions, a total of nine Ringwraiths were now pursuing Frodo and Arwen.<p>

Arwen shouted as the horse panted, "_Noro lim, Asfaloth!_"

The White Horse raced towards the wide river of Bruinen and without hesitation, it leaped into the shallow water and thundered across the Ford. The nine Ringwraiths pulled up short of the Ford, clearly nervous of the water. The white horse reached the other side as Arwen pulled up and turned to defiantly face the Ringwraiths from across the Ford.

Witch King shouted, "Give up the Halfling, she-elf!"

She drew her sword and yelled at the Witch King, "If you want him, come and claim him."

The Witch King screeched angrily as he drew his sword, leading the Ringwraiths across the Ford. The water started flowing faster and a distant rumble can be heard. Arwen waited until they are halfway across before she suddenly stood in the saddle with her arms raised.

"_Nin __o Chitaeglir, lasto Beth daer: Rimmo nin Bruinen Dan in Ulaer!_" she shouted in elvish.

The ground suddenly trembled as a mighty roar filled the air. Frodo looked up weakly to see a vast torrent of water flooding down the river towards the ford as if a dam had

burst. The foaming water seemed to form the shape of dancing white horses with frothing manes. The Ringwraiths screamed in terror as they were swallowed up in the deluge. Their piercing cries are drowned in the roaring of the river as it carried them away.

Frodo lost consciousness as Arwen looked down at him, "No, no...Frodo, no! Frodo, don't give in...not now!"

Arwen gathered the small Hobbit in her arms, feeling his life slip away as she spoke, "What grace is given me, let it pass to him. Let him be spared. Save him."

A bright light suddenly flared as Frodo squeezed his eyes shut, gasping.

Frodo asked, frightened, "Where am I?"

A familiar voice cut through the swirl of sound, "You are in the House of Elrond, and it is ten o'clock in the morning on October the twenty-fourth, if you want to know."

Frodo's eyes flickered open; he was lying in bed next to an open window. Dappled sunlight played on richly carved timbers, the sound of a nearby waterfall drifted through the Vista of Fir Trees.

Frodo sighed, weak with relief, "Gandalf!"

Gandalf was seated next to Frodo's bed, softly puffing on his pipe.

He smiled at Frodo, "Yes, I'm here and you're lucky to be here, too. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid. You have some strength in you, my dear Hobbit."

Frodo sits up, looking at Gandalf questioningly, "What happened, Gandalf? Why didn't you meet us?"

"I'm sorry Frodo," Gandalf said, troubled as his eyes drifted away, "I was delayed."

**_-Start Flashback-_**

Saruman was standing over Gandalf gloatingly, "Get up! So much for the power of the Ring or embrace your own destruction!"

With the power of his staff, Saruman rose Gandalf from the ground, then sent him crashing to the floor.

"There is only one Lord of the Ring. Only one who can bend it to his will...and he does not share power," Gandalf replied before lurching to his feet and throwing himself off the Tower. Saruman watched Gandalf fly away from Isengard on the Back of a giant eagle.

Saruman growled out, chillingly, "So you have chosen death!"

Gwaihir the Eagle soared majestically over the mountains, carrying Gandalf towards the dawn.

**_-End Flashback-_**

Frodo raised himself up and looked at Gandalf, "Gandalf! What is it?"

Gandalf returned his attention to Frodo, "Nothing, Frodo..."

Sam ran into the room and up to Frodo's bedside.

He was overjoyed to find Frodo awake, "Frodo! Frodo! Bless you, you're awake!"

"Sam has hardly left your side," Gandalf said with a low chuckle.

"We were worried about you-weren't we, Mr. Gandalf?" Sam said as he looked over at the wizard.

"By the skills of Lord Elrond, you're beginning to mend," Gandalf replied ass he looked up at an elf man with long brown hair and a laurel crown atop his head.

Elrond, Lord of High Elves, stepped up to Frodo's bedside...his face is neither old nor young, though in it is written the memory of many things both glad and sorrowful, "Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins."

Frodo sat up, looking at Elrond with awe. Rivendell was a small cluster of elegant Elven Buildings sitting in a Shangri-la like Valley below towering cliffs and snow capped mountains.

Elrond continued to speak, "You have found your way to the last homely house east of the sea. The elves of Imladris have dwelt within this valley for three thousand years through few of my kin now remain."

Frodo looked out from his balcony and onto the valley below.

* * *

><p>Frodo and Sam were walking together through the Rivendell gardens when, suddenly, the voices of Merry and Pippin can be heard as they bounded up to Frodo and threw their arms around him.<p>

"Frodo! Frodo!" they shouted as Sam looked past Frodo smiling, a bent figure sat alone on a bench, in the sun.

Frodo turned, following Sam's gaze and exclaimed, "Bilbo!"

Bilbo broke in to a broad grin as Frodo rushed forward to embrace him. Bilbo has aged significantly since they had last saw him.

"Hello, Frodo, my lad!" Bilbo said.

"Bilbo!" Frodo looked up at him with a smile.

Later that day, Frodo was turning the neatly inscribed title page of a red leather bound journal, "'There and back again: A Hobbit's tale

by Bilbo Baggins.'"

Bilbo smiled proudly as they sat on a terrace overlooking a Waterfall. Frodo looked at page after page of beautiful handwriting, with intricate Maps and Drawings.

"This is wonderful," Frodo said with a soft smile.

"I meant to go back...wander the paths of Mirkwood, visit Laketown, see the Lonely Mountain again...but age, it seems, has finally caught up with me," Bilbo said with a soft sigh.

Frodo turned a page and there before him, was a map of the Shire, "I miss the Shire...I spent all my childhood pretending I was off somewhere else...off with you, on one of your adventures..." he looked at Bilbo, "But my own adventure, turned out to be quite different...I'm not like you, Bilbo."

"My dear boy..." Bilbo sighed again.

* * *

><p>Leter that evening, Sam busily tried to stuff more and more things into his already full pack...pots and pans, blankets, cooking utensils, provisions, clothes.<p>

"Now, what have I forgotten?" Sam said to himself as Frodo watched him, hands in his pocket.

"Packed already?" he asked as Sam looked up, startled.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed, "No harm in being prepared."

Frodo strolled to the edge of the Balcony, "I thought you wanted to see the Elves, Sam?"

"I do..." Sam said, looking at his pack.

"More than anything," Frodo replied, glancing over at him.

"I did. It's just...we did what Gandalf wanted, didn't we? We got the Ring this far, to Rivendell...and I thought... seeing as how you're on the mend, we'd be off soon. Off home," Sam said softly, placing a hand on the stuffed pack.

"You're right, Sam," Frodo said as he looked at Sam, "...we did what we set out to do," he opened his hand, the Ring was sitting in his Palm, "The ring will be safe in Rivendell. I am ready to go home."

**Author's Note: So, what do ya think? Sorry that these chappy's are getting so long now but next is the council! And a pissed off Shadow.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Journey Starts

**Author's note: Hey, here's chapter 5: The Council and Journey, hope ya'll like it, bye!**

**Elvish**

_**-Flashbacks-**_

* * *

><p>Gandalf and Elrond watched Frodo and Sam from Elrond's balcony, "His strength returns."<p>

"That wound will never fully heal. He will carry it the rest of his life," Gandalf replied with a sigh.

"And yet to have come so far still bearing the Ring...the hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil," Elrond said, looking down at the hobbits as they disappeared back into their rooms.

"It is a burden he should never have to had to bear. We can ask no more of Frodo," Gandalf replied with a sharp glance at the elven king.

"Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the east. His eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman, you tell me, has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin," Elrond shot back with a soft sigh.

"His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft, Saruman has crossed Orc with Goblin Men...he is breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in Sunlight and cover great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the Ring," Gandalf stated as Elrond turned and walked away.

"This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves...We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard...Gandalf...the ring cannot stay here," Elrond pleaded.

Gandalf turned and looked out the window as sounds of arrivals resonated up to them as Gandalf watched as Boromir rode through Rivendell gate, followed by Legolas and Gimli.

Elrond continued, "This peril belongs to all Middle earth. They must decide how to end it. Not just for themselves but for those who come after," he approached Gandalf.

"The time of the Elves is over. My people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we have gone? The dwarves? They hide in their mountains seeking riches. They care nothing for the troubles of others," Elrond stated as he stared at Gandalf.

"It is in Men that we must place our hope," Gandalf replied from his chair.

"Men? Men are weak. The race of Men is failing. The blood of Numenor is all but spent, its pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of men the Ring survives," Elrond replied with anger in his eyes.

**-_Start Flashback-_**

With the broken sword, Isildur sliced off Sauron's finger and Elrond reacted.

"I was there, Gandalf...I was there three thousand years ago when Isildur took the ring," Elrond's voice continued.

Isildur picked up the ring and stared at it entranced.

"I was there the day the strength of Men failed," he said with a sigh.

"Isildur...hurry...follow me!" the past Elrond shouted as he led Isildur into the steaming volcano.

The present Elrond stated, "I let Isildur into the heart of Mount Doom, where the ring was forged: the one place it could be destroyed."

Elrond and Isildur stood before the fires of Mt. Doom as the past Elrond shouted, "Cast it into the fire...destroy it!"

Isildur was captivated by the ring and said, "No," before turning and walking away.

Elrond shouted as he followed after him, "Isildur!"

**_-End Flashback-_**

"Elrond turned to Gandalf, "It should have ended that day, but evil was allowed to endure. Isildur kept the Ring...and the line of Kings was broken. There's no strength left in the world of Men. They're scattered, divided, leaderless."

"There is one who could unite them, one who could reclaim the thrown of Gondor," Gandalf said, standing from his chair.

"He turned from that path a long time ago. He has chosen exile," Elrond stated as he shook his head.

* * *

><p>Strider watched from the shadows as Boromir strolled through the darkened gallery. Boromir's eyes are drawn to an old Fresco on the wall, depicting Isildur defeating Sauron. Boromir looked with Wonderment at Narsil, the Broken Blade of Elendil, which lies on a cloth-covered plinth.<p>

Boromir whispered in quiet awe, "The shards of Narsil...the blade that cut the Ring from Sauron's hand."

He picked up the sword and gently touched the Blade and a small bloom of blood appeared on Boromir's finger as he continued, "Still sharp."

Boromir sensed Strider's presence, he looked from the blade to Strider, as if sensing a connection and continued to speak, "But no more than a broken heirloom."

He replaced the Broken blade, but it clattered to the floor. Boromir walked away, leaving Strider sitting alone. Strider picked up the broken hilt as Arwen appeared behind him, they both didn't notice the stranger from Weathertop hiding in the shadows.

Arwen gently placed her hand on his shoulder, "Why do you fear the past? You are Isildur's heir...not Isildur himself. You are not bound to his fate."

"The same blood flows in my veins...the same weakness..." Strider replied, looking down at the broken sword.

"Your time will come. You will face the same evil...and you will defeat it. **The shadow does not hold sway yet...not over you and not over me_,"_** Arwen replied as the stranger slipped away into the darkness of the hallway.

* * *

><p>Night fell upon the beautiful valley of Rivendell, all was still and quiet.<p>

Strider and Arwen stood upon a stone bridge, the Evenstar at Arwen's breast shines in the moonlight as she speaks, "**Do you remember when we first met?"**

"**I thought I had strayed into a dream,**" Strider replied as Arwen reached up and gently touched the greys at Strider's temples.

"**Long years have passed...you did not have the care you carry now,**" Arwen looked into Strider's eyes, "**Do you remember ****what I told you?"** Arwen reached for Strider's hand.

Strider said quietly, "You said you'd bind yourself to me, forsaking the immortal life of your people."

Arwen whispered, "And to that I hold. I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone."

Strider looked down and in his hand lies the Evenstar as she continued, "I choose a mortal live."

"You cannot give me this," Strider said, trying to give it back.

"It is mine to give to whom I will, like my heart," Arwen closed Strider's fingers around the jewel.

She leaned towards Strider and gently kissed him.

* * *

><p>The next day in the council chambers, Elrond addressed the council, "Strangers from distant lands ... friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite...or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate...this one doom..."<p>

Frodo sat amongst a council of free-peoples of Middle earth along with the stranger from Weathertop, Elrond stood before them, addressing Gandalf, Strider, Legolas, and 20 other elves, Dwarves, and men.

"Bring forth the ring, Frodo," he commanded as Frodo stepped forward and moved towards a stone Plinth. He placed the ring on the plinth and returned to his seat.

Boromir says, shocked, "So it is true!"

Legolas whispered in disbelief, "Sauron's Ring! The ring of power!"

Gimli said grimly, "The doom of man!"

Boromir looked at it entranced, "It is a gift...a gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay...by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy...let us use it against him!"

"You can not use this weapon against the enemy, I have seen what these kind of things can do. It bewitches the mind and ensnares the senses, it promises things that will never happen or come to pass. It destroys you from the inside out and corrupts what is left of you while destroying everything and everyone close to you. If you think that you can use it then you are a fool," everyone turned and looked at the stranger in his hooded black cloak who was leaning against one of the columns in the chamber.

"I agree, You cannot wield it. None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone...it has no other master," Strider replied as Boromir turned and looked at Strider and the stranger, coolly.

Boromir turned his nose up at them, "What would a ranger and unknown man know of this matter?"

Strider and the man said nothing as Boromir turned away dismissively.

Legolas stood and glared at Boromir, "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Frodo and the stranger looked at Strider questioningly as Boromir turned sharply and spoke with quiet disbelief, "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas stated.

Aragorn addressed Legolas with a sigh, "**Sit down, Legolas.**"

Boromir sneered at Legolas, "Gondor needs no king."

"Aragorn is right...we cannot use it," Gandalf replied.

"You have only one choice..the ring must be destroyed," Elrond stated with a soft sigh.

The hum of the ring seemed to grow louder in Frodo's ears as Gimli suddenly stands, excited.

"Then...what are we waiting for?" he suddenly rushed forward.

He swung his axe down on the ring. The axe shattered with a deafening crack. Gimli fell backwards, staring in disbelief at the ring that was unharmed. Frodo winced as an angry image of the fiery eye hit him. He slumped in this chair, clutching his forehead. Gandalf and the stranger looked at him with concern as the stranger approached him, helping him sit back into his chair correctly.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom...only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this," Elrond sighed.

Stunned silence filled the chamber and the council sat with downcast eyes, as if a great dread had descended on them.

Boromir addressesd the council in a quiet voice, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust...the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed," Legolas stated angrily.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli shouted at the blond elf.

Boromir growled out, "And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

Gimli leaped to his feet, "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!"

A storm of arguments erupted around the room.

Gimli shouted, "Never trust an Elf!"

"Do you not understand? While we bicker among ourselves, Sauron's power grows! No one will escape it. You will all be destroyed, your homes burnt and your families put to the sword!" Gandalf shouted, silencing everyone.

CLOSE ON: Frodo who had been staring at the ring, was breathing rapidly, caught in the grip of his hideous vision. With a huge effort or will, Frodo tore his gaze upon the ring.

Frodo suddenly stood and he spook in a strong, clear voice, "I will take it...I will take it...I will take the Ring to Mordor."

There was silence as Frodo looked around the room at the astounded faces.

He continued quietly, "Though...I do not know the way."

Gandalf rose to his feet, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

"If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will," Aragorn knelt before Frodo, "...you have my sword," he stepped forward, followed by Legolas and Gimli.

Legolas knelt next to Aragorn on the ground, "And you have my bow."

Gimli stood next to them and nodded, "And my axe."

Boromir looked at them all then walked towards Frodo, "You carry the fate of us all, little one," He looked towards Elrond and Gandalf, "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

Frodo stared in wonder as the Greatest Fighters in all Middle earth stood at his side.

"Here!" a sudden noise and Sam popped up from behind a bush before continuing, "Mr. Frodo's not gong anywhere without me."

"No, Indeed...it is hardly possible to separate you...even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," Elrond responded.

Merry and Pippin jumped up from behind another bush close to Sam as Merry said, "Oi! We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

"Anyway...you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing..." Pippin replied as everyone laughed.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip," Merry sighed.

The stranger stepped forward and knelt down before them, "Young Hobbit, I have protected you since you left the Shire and I will continue to do so until I leave Middle Earth. You knew me as Shadow and now I kneel before you as Axel, King of the Eastern Fire, Western Sea, Northern Wind, Southern Shadow, and Alpha of the Wolves in Middle earth. Brother to the Queen of Light, of the Earth, and of the Eagles. You have my protection, now and until the day you pass."

Axel smiled underneath his hood as everyone gasped at his titles.

"You lie, there hasn't been a King of any of those in over four thousand years," Boromir stated.

"Oh really? Well, if you're such an expert then why was I invited to the meeting huh? Everyone here represents their race in Middle earth and I represent the wolves as well as the Royals, this has turned into our fight," Axel replied, standing to his full height, which wasn't much.

He ripped the hood of his cloak off of his head and glared defiantly at Boromir. He had emerald green eyes with flecks of sliver in them and shoulder length black hair that was tied at the nape of his neck. He wore a forest green tunic with black pants underneath that had green stitching. He also wore knee high black hide boots with forest green buckles. At that time, everyone noticed two black furry ears atop his head along with a fluffy black tail that stretched out behind him along with the long claws on his hands.

"M-My apologize your highness," Boromir said with a slight stutter as he stepped back.

Axel grinned and leaned forward, his entire mood changed to a happy one, "It's fine, I was just teasing anyway."

Elrond surveyed the group and said thoughtfully, "Ten companions ... so be it. You shall be the 'Fellowship of the ring.'"

"Great. Where are we going?" Pippin asked to the shock of the Men there.

"Oh you know, a mission...quest...thing," Axel replied making everyone laugh.

* * *

><p>The Fellowship climbed the long steep path out of the cloven vale of Rivendell.<p>

"So, Frodo, how was Bilbo? I haven't seen my old friend in a long time," Axel asked as he walked with Frodo along the moutain path.

"Alright, but something strange happened, when he saw the ring around my neck, he changed and had this scary look in his eyes," Frodo replied as he shivered slightly.

"It's alright, that happens to most of the people who wear the ring," Axel said as he helped him through the pass.

* * *

><p>The fellowship trekked through a land of Deep Valleys and turbulent waters, the misty mountains rise sharply to their left.<p>

"We must hold to his course west of the misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east, to Mordor," Gandalf said.

* * *

><p>Sam sat near the campfire that morning, as the sound of clashing swords resonated through the area. Aragorn and Boromir were giving Pippin Sword tuition, "Get away from the blade, Pippin...on your toes...good, very good...I want you to react, not think."<p>

"Should not be too hard..." Sam muttered.

Boromir instructed, "Move your feet."

Merry shouted from the side, "Quite good, Pippin."

"Thanks," Pippin replied.

Gimli had managed to corner Gandalf and they were speaking to each other, "If anyone were to ask for my opinion, which I note they have not, I would say we are taking the long way round. Gandalf, we can pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome."

Gandalf clearly thought that was a bad idea as he replied, "No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

Axel and Frodo watched as Boromir thrusted his sword, catching Pippin on the hand. Pippin threw down his sword, kicking and lunging at Boromir, tackling him to the ground. There was much laughter as Merry jumped onto both of them. Legolas' eyes are fixed on a distant Dark Patch which darted about the sky, like flying smoke in the wind.

"What is that?" Sam asked as he spotted it.

"Nothing...it's just a wisp of a cloud," Gimli replied with a shrug.

Boromir said, worriedly, "It's moving fast...against the wind."

Legolas shouted as he grabbed for his things, "Crebain from Dunland!"

Aragorn shouted, urgently, "Hide!"

Boromir turned to the hobbits, "Merry..Pippin...Sam...take cover!"

The Fellowship scrambled under what little cover there was as Axel shifted into his wolf, laying on a large rock like he was sun bathing as a regiment of Large crows fly low overhead at Great speed, wheeling and circling above. As their dark shadow passed over the fellowship, a single harsh croak was heard and the crows suddenly wheeled away, back towards the south. Gandalf staggered to his feet as Axel shifted back, helping Frodo to his feet.

Gandalf replied worriedly, "Spies of Saruman. The passage South is being watched."

Gandalf looked at Aragorn, turning to the others and gesturing towards a high mountain pass, "We must take the pass of Caradhras!"

* * *

><p>The Fellowship clambered through Rock and Snow as Frodo slipped on some shale, Axel helped him as he scrambled to his feet, the Ring<p>

fell on the ground. The ring was gleaming in the snow as Boromir's hand picked it up by the chain He stood as the ring dangled before his eyes. He seemed to grow in stature, as if absorbing its power. Aragorn and Axel warily approached Boromir as he stood motionless, staring at the ring, as if transfixed.

Aragorn stepped closer, "Boromir?"

Boromir replied, "It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing...such a little thing."

Aragorn whispered quietly to him, "Boromir...give the ring to Frodo."

Aragorn's hand moved to his sword hilt as Axel stepped closer.

The strange hum vibrated as a weird beatific smile lit up Boromir's face, the hum grew into a deafening roar.

Boromir suddenly snapped out of his trance and handed the ring back to Frodo, "As you wish. I care not."

He smiled at Frodo and ruffled his hair as Aragorn unhanded his sword and Axel stepped back to Frodo.

* * *

><p>Following the crows as they race deeper and deeper, passing a vista of Industry, Hundreds of Orcs and writhing Birthsacks...flying past Saruman, who stood upon a wooden Gantry.<p>

Saruman listened to the Cries of the crows, "So, Gandalf...you try to lead them over Caradhras. And if that fails...where then will you go? The Fellowship struggles through the snow. If the mountain defeats you, will you risk a more dangerous road?"

* * *

><p>The Fellowship are struggling through a blinding blizzard, up towards the Pass of Caradhras. Legolas moved lightly across the top of the snow to the ire and annoyance of the rest. He suddenly paused as he heard Saruman's voice sweeped by in the wind.<p>

He said urgently, "There is a fell voice in the air."

Gandalf replied with a sigh, "It's Saruman."

Thunder rumbled as rock and shale fell from above them.

Aragorn said urgently, "He's trying to bring down the mountain. Gandalf! We must turn back!"

"No!" Gandalf raised his staff as he chanted into the wind as he yelled, "**Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie ****still, hold your wrath**."

Saruman's voice strengthened as it rolled past the fellowship like thunder. A lightning crack exploded on the mountainside above them. Frodo looked up in horror as a huge snow avalanche thundered down towards them. The Fellowship threw themselves against the cliff face as snow crashed onto the narrow ledge. Legolas pulled Gandalf to safety but the momentum thrusted him towards the edge. Axel noticed and quickly pushed him towards the mountain wall as snow crashed down onto his body, pushing him into the cavern below. Aragorn shielded Frodo and Sam as snow piled around them. Within moments, the pass is blocked and the fellowship are enveloped in snow. Boromir and Aragorn frantically dug for the hobbits who are pulled out shivering and fearful.

"Axel... Where's Axel?" Frodo asked as they all looked around.

"He plunged down the mountainside after he pushed me to safety," Legolas replied as he looked over the edge.

"Axel! No!" Frodo shouted as he rushed to the edge only to be stopped by a voice from below.

"Frodo, I'm fine but could someone please pull me up? I'm hanging by my claws here!" Axel shouted as he shifted on the rocks.

Legolas reached down with Aragorn to pull him up onto the snow, the elf turned to him and sighed, "Why did you do that? You could have died."

"If the Fellowship is what I think it is, we're family and family is pack to wolves and wolves protect their own no matter the risks," Axel replied with a soft smile as he patted Legolas on the shoulder.

Axel gasped in shock before pulling back and standing up quickly, "A-Anyway, what do we do now?"

Boromir said urgently, "We must get off the mountain! Make for the gap of Rohan and take the West road to my city."

Aragorn sighed, "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard."

Gimli said roughly, "We cannot pass over the mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria."

Gandalf had a concerned look on his face as Saruman spoke in his tower, watching them, "Moria. You fear to go into those mines, don't you? The dwarves delved too greedily and too deep. You know what they awoke in, the darkness of Khazad-dum. Shadow and flame."

"Let the ringbearer decide," Gandalf said as he leaned heavily against his staff.

The weight of the decision was weighing heavily upon Frodo as Merry and Pippin shivered in Boromir's arms.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked.

Frodo met Gandalf's eye as someone spoke close to him, "I will stand behind your decision young one," Axel said with a small smile.

"We will go through the mines," Frodo decided as Gandalf slowly nodded.

"So be it," Gandalf sighed heavily.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter, it's 3 AM and I really need to sleep so, good night!**


	6. Chapter 6: Mines of Moria

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I don't own the Lord of the Rings, probably should've put that in the first chapter but here it is, in chapter 6... Anyway, hope ya like this chapter, see ya at the end, bye!**

**Elvish**

* * *

><p>The Fellowship was walking along the far shore of a dark lake, directly below great looming cliffs.<p>

Gimli gasped in awe, "The walls of Moria!"

The footing was treacherous on the narrow strip of green and greasy stones as Gandalf touched the smooth rock wall between the trees; slowly, faint lines appear like slender veins of luminous silver running through the stone.

Gandalf sighed as he looked at the stone, "Itidin...it mirrors only starlight and moonlight."

A large moon rose over the mountains as the lines grew broader and clearer, forming a glowing arch of interlacing ancient letters and symbols.

"It reads, 'The door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter,'" Gandalf replied as the rest of the Fellowship sat down on the rocks near the slab of stone, placing their packs down.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked as he sat down.

Gandalf said confidently as he rose his arms, "It's quite simple. If you are a friend, speak the password and the doors will open. **Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen!"**

The cliff towers into the night, the wind blew cold as Frodo shivered and the door stood fast, not moving an inch.

* * *

><p>Later in the evening, Gandalf is still mumbling spells in his efforts to open the door. Sam packed pots and pans at his feet, watching sadly as Aragorn unsaddles Bill the pony.<p>

Aragorn was whispering to Bill the Pony, "Mines are no place for a Pony, even one so brave as Bill."

Sam replied sadly, "Bye, Bill."

"Go on, Bill, go on..don't worry, Sam...he knows his way home," Aragorn said as he slapped Bill on the rump making Bill trot away.

Sam watched Bill disappear into the darkness, "Goodbye, Bill."

Merry and Pippin were tossing stones into the lake as black rippling rings slowly fanned out.

Pippin was about to throw another stone, but Axel grabbed his arm and said ominously, "Do not disturb the water."

Axel watched anxiously as the ripples appeared to grow, he exchanged a look with Aragorn and Boromir. Aragorn's hand creeped towards his sword as Gandalf gave up in despair before sitting down beside Frodo.

Axel sighed before walking towards the stone door, "You old wizard, can't you see that it's a riddle? Speak friend and enter, plus the it's written in elvish, figure it out. It's **Mellon**."

With that, the rock face silently divided in the middle and two great Doors swung outwards, revealing a blackness deeper than the night. As the Fellowship entered the blackness, something in the water stirred. Axel stopped and looked back at the lake as he heard the water ripple; he stood next to the door as the Fellowship stepped warily into the darkness of Moria, a dank cavern, with winding steps leading deeper into the mountain.

"So, master elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves; roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin...and they call this a Mine...A mine!" Gimli said with a snort.

A glow from Gandalf's Staff suddenly lit the chamber and the Fellowship recoiled in horror. Many dwarf Skeletons were strewn about, clearly the dead of some old battle, the rusting armor and shields were peppered with arrows and axes.

Boromir sighed and said grimly, "This is no mine...it's a tomb."

Gimli gasped in horror, "Oh...no...no..no...!"

Legolas pulled a crude arrow out of a skeleton and sneered in disgust, "Goblins!"

The Fellowship drew swords and backed away, towards the entrance where Axel was.

Boromir growled out as the neared the stone doors, "We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here."

Frodo was suddenly pulled to the ground as a long sinuous tentacle wrapped around his ankle and dragged him towards the lake. Frodo cried out as Aragorn, Axel, and Boromir rushed forward. Aragorn severed the tentacle holding Frodo and pulled him to safety as Axel and Boromir hacked at the other writhing Limbs. Twenty more tentacles rippled out of the Lake as the dark water boiled, the hideous beast lashed out at the Fellowship. Again the creature grabbed Frodo and pulled him to the lake, he was flung in the air as the Fellowship battled the creature. Aragorn hacked at a tentacle and Frodo was released, falling into Boromir's arms.

Gandalf shouted, "Into the mines!"

Boromir shouted as he ran for the doors, "Legolas!"

Legolas shot an arrow into the creature's head, gaining a few vital seconds for Aragorn and Boromir as they race out of the water with Frodo but Axel was still fighting the creature, keeping it at bay for them to flee. The Fellowship hurriedly backed away from the creature and retreated into the Moria Chamber as many coiling arms seized the large doors. With a shattering echo, the creature ripped the doors away, creating a rock slide that crashed down the cliff face. Within seconds, tons of rock sealed the doorway, throwing the Fellowship into pitch blackness.

"Axel!" the hobbits shouted as they dug at the rocks, trying to get back to the lake.

On the outside of the rocks, Axel managed to kill the creature but sighed as he saw the rock slid, "Oh man."

He sat down on the rocks as he started chanting, "Oh dear sister of the earth, please let me into the Mines to protect the one I swore to. Please..."

The earth rumbled as a faint angelic voice replied, "Of course brother, I will watch over you until the end."

He opened his eyes and saw the Fellowship staring at him in shock.

Boromir asked as Gandalf conjured a faint light that lit up the surrounding area, "How did you do that?"

"Well, there are perks to being related to the Queen of the earth," Axel replied as he dusted off his clothes only to be flung back into the dirt by four small hobbit bodies.

"We though you died," came Pippin's muffled voice.

Axel looked down at the hobbits and smiled gently, holding them close, "Hey, I'm fine, don't worry about me, ok?"

The hobbits snuggled into his chest as Gandalf started to speak, "We now have but one choice...we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard...there are older and fouler things than the Orcs in the deep places of the world."

* * *

><p>The Fellowship was crossing a precarious bridge above deep mine workings as Gandalf spoke to them quietly, "Quietly, now. It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence will go unnoticed."<p>

They continued up a steep stairway, passing through a dwarf cemetery. The graves are despoiled and dwarf skeletons were strewn about as Goblin Graffiti was scrawled on monuments in dried Dwarf blood. The atmosphere was very sinister.

The path split into three passages, each disappearing into dark tunnels.

Gandalf paused, frowning, "I have no memory of this place."

* * *

><p>Later, the Fellowship was nervously waiting while Gandalf sat, staring intently at the three tunnel mouths in front of him. He appeared to be in some kind of trance. Frodo was seated on a rock near Axel when he turned at the sound of a faint noise down the tunnel behind them.<p>

Pippin asked, "Are we lost?"

Merry replied with a sigh, "No. I don't think we are. Shhhh, Gandalf's thinking."

"Merry!" Pippin whisper shouted.

Merry replied, slightly irritated, "What?"

Pippin said softly, "I'm hungry."

Axel looked over at the two in pity before reaching into his pack.

He pulled his hand back and handed the two a couple of oranges, "Here, this will hold you over for a while."

"Thank you!" they replied before peeling the oranges and biting into them.

Frodo saw a sudden glimpse of a creature darting in the darkness.

Frodo was nervous as he approached Gandalf, whispering, "There's something down there."

Gandalf replied quietly, "It's Gollum."

Frodo exclaimed, "Gollum!"

"He's been following us for three days," Gandalf replied, staring at the passages.

Frodo asked in disbelief, "He escaped the dungeons of Barad- dur?"

"Escaped...or was set loose. And now the Ring has drawn him here...he will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the ring, as he hates and loves himself. Smeagol's life is a sad story," Gandalf said as he caught Frodo's look of surprise, "Yes...Smeagol he was once called...Before the ring came to him, before it drove him mad."

Gollum's withered fingers were gripping the cave wall, his large, luminous eyes blinking with malice.

Frodo replied grimly, "It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance."

Gandalf and Axel looked over a Frodo as he spoke before Axel said, "Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo?"

Gandalf tuned out the conversation and Frodo frowned as Axel continued, "Do not be too eager to deal out death in judgment...even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill, before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many.

Frodo sighed as he looked at the ring around his neck, "I wish the ring had never come to me...I wish none of this had happened."

Axel smiled and ruffled his hair gently, "So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the ring. In which case, you also were meant to have it...and that is an encouraging thought."

Suddenly, Gandalf exclaimed as he looked at one of the passages, "Ah! That it's that way!"

He pointed at the right hand tunnel and the Fellowship scrambled to their feet.

Merry sighed with relief, "He's remembered!"

Gangalf shook his head, "No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down there. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose!"

The Fellowship passed under an arched doorway into a black and empty space.

Gandalf paused, "Let me risk a little more light," he said as he tapped his staff and for a brief moment a light blazed like a silent Flash of Lightning. Great shadows sprung up and fled.

"Behold! The great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!" Gandalf said as they walked further into the area.

Frodo and Axel gasped at the brief sight of a vast roof, far above their heads, upheld by many mighty pillars of stone. Before them stretched a huge empty hall, with black walls, polished and as smooth as glass.

"Well, there's an eye opener and no mistake," Sam said as he looked around.

Ahead of them, a wooden door had been smashed, black arrows were embedded in the timbers wth two goblin skeletons lying in the doorway.

Gimli rushed ahead as Gandalf called after him, "Gimli!"

Gimli rushed into another vast empty chamber lit with a narrow shaft of sunlight, beaming in from a small hole near the roof. Dwarf and Goblin skeletons are piled high, in the far corner sat a stone walled well. A shaft of light fell directly onto a stone table in the middle of the room: a single oblong block, about 4 feet high, topped with a great slab of white stone.

Gimli fell to his knees, "No...no...oh, no!"

Gimli sobbed as Gandalf quietly read an inscription of runes, carved onto the white stone slab, "'Here lies Balin, son of Fudin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead, then. It's as I had feared."

Gandalf carefully lifted the rotting remains of a book from the white stone slab. It has been slashed and stabbed...and appeared to be covered in dried blood. The pages cracked and broke as he opens it.

Legolas urgently whispered to Argorn, "We must move on, we cannot linger."

Gandalf was reading aloud, "'They have taken the Bridge and the second hall: we have barred the gates...but cannot hold them for long...the ground shakes...drums in the deep...we cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. Will no- one save us? They are coming.'"

Unnerved, Pippin backed away nervously and e stumbled against the well, sending a precariously balanced armored skeleton tumbling in. Merry reached out, grabbing hold of Pippin before he falls in also. The Fellowship froze in stunned silence as the armored skeleton clattered down the deep well, echoing loudly.

Gandalf turned angrily on Pippin, "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

Axel rounded on Gandalf, eyes blazing as he spoke, "It was not his fault, we had already alerted the enemy of our presence and one skeleton down a well doesn't add to that!"

They all fell silent as a low rolling boom rose from the depths below, growing louder as if the caverns of Moria were turned into a vast drum. A great horn blasted nearby answering horns, running feet, harsh cries, all echoed around the vast cavern.

Sam's eyes glanced at Frodo's belt as he said worriedly, "Mr. Frodo!"

Frodo looked down as a cold blue glow was emanating from Sting's Scabbard. Frodo drew the Sword and stared at its glowing blade.

Legolas said as he looked down at the blade, "Orcs!"

Aragorn spoke to the hobbits, "Get back! Stay close to Gandalf."

Aragorn and Boromir slammed and wedged the doors shut but Boromir caught sight of something; he turned to Aragorn with shock in his eyes.

"They have a cave troll," he said in a sarcastic happy voice.

Gimli snatched up two rusty dwarf axes and leaped onto the tomb, yelling, "Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

The door burst open in a shower of wood fragments, and twenty Goblins charged into the tomb, followed by a huge cave troll. Gimli ducked a blow and immediately buried his axes in two Goblin helmets. Aragorn, Boromir, and Axel waded into the mass of Goblins with their swords. Legolas fired deadly arrows into Goblin throats, desperately trying to shield the Hobbits. Gandalf was clutching his sword and joined in the battle as the cave troll was sweeping his club at Aragorn, who stumbled backwards. The huge club descended for the killing blow when suddenly, in a flash of steel, Boromir's long sword sliced into the scaly arm of the troll; it reared back, spewing green blood. Sam was backing up against a wall, a sword in one hand, a saucepan in the other. In desperation he swung wildly at a Goblin with a saucepan. It keeled over and Sam looked surprised as he walloped another Goblin and it too, dropped to the floor.

Sam smiled down at his pan, "I think I'm getting the hang of this."

The Cave Troll had cornered Frodo and lunged forward, thrusting at Frodo's chest with his spear as he shouted, "Aragorn! Axel!"

Sam screamed as Frodo was lifted off his feet by the spear tip and slammed against the wall.

Aragorn shouted in shock, "Frodo!"

Axel froze in shock as he watched Frodo's body go limp on the ground. He felt a rage in his chest as a fire lit in his eyes; everyone in the cavern froze as a heartbreaking howl broke out. They all turned to see Axel in his wolf form but it was different; his fur was black but it looked like it mixed in with the shadows in the room and he was as tall as a stallion horse. He had emerald green stripes in his fur with black fire surrounding his paws as he growled lowly at the troll. He snarled as he ripped through waves of goblins before launching himself at the cave troll's neck, tearing it open before the troll toppled, dead. Aragorn rushed to Frodo's side as he slumped to the floor and Axel shifted back before running to their side and pulling the spear off of him, Frodo appeared to be dead. Gandalf, Aragorn, Hobbits looked horrified but suddenly Frodo coughed, taking in a huge breath.

Sam sighed in relief along with Axel and Aragorn, "He's alive!"

"I'm alright. I'm not hurt," Frodo said as he sat up.

Aragorn looked at him in shock, "You should be dead. That spear would've skewered a wild boar!"

Gandalf looked at Frodo with a twinkle in his eye, "I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye."

Frodo opened his shirt to reveal the Mithril Vest that Bilbo gave him. The Troll's spear did not pierce the mithril.

Gimli gasped softly, "Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM, the sound of the drums rang out again.

Gandalf turned to the others and shouted, "To the bridge of Khazad-dum!"

Gandalf led the fellowship into the huge Dwarrowdelf Chamber, "This way!"

They hurryed towards a distant door as Goblins started scuttling down the pillars behind them, like cockroaches. Frodo looked with horror at the overwhelming Goblin army that was rushing toward them. Suddenly a deafening roar filled the air as fiery light danced down the hallway with the pillars casting eerie shadows. The Goblins froze and back fearfully away from the approaching beast, melting into the darkness.

Boromir groaned, "What is this new devilry?"

A huge shadow, surrounded by flame, fell across the hall, the ground shakes and an unearthly sound rumbles through the air.

Gandalf replied quietly, "A Balrog..a demon of the ancient world! This foe is beyond any of you! Run! Quickly!"

The Balrog, a massive creature rose from a chasm, a great 40 foot man-beast, with a mane of flames. In one hand was a blade like a stabbing tongue of fire; in the other, a whip of many thongs. Aragorn led the fellowship to the top of a dizzying stairway. Gandalf followed, leaning heavily on his staff as Aragorn looked at him, concerned.

"Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near," Gandalf said as Aragorn hesitated.

Gandalf looked at him, "Do as I say; swords are no more use here."

The Fellowship raced down the stairway, Aragorn picked up Frodo and leaped across a gaping chasm. A narrow bridge spanned a bottomless pit as Aragorn made to throw Gimli across the Chasm.

Gimli shouted as he was tossed in the air, :Nobody tosses a dwarf!"

The Balrog smashed through the wall and spread its vast wings. It swooped down past the Fellowship and disappeared into a flaming pit. The Fellowship ran into a hall but the floor was split with fissures that spat up flames.

Gandalf shouted to them, "Over the bridge! Fly!"

They raced towards the slender bridge of stone, without curb or rail, at the far end of the hall. The Fellowship recklessly hurried over the dizzying bridge but Gandalf, the last one, paused in the middle of the span. He faced the Balrog with his staff in one hand and sword in the other.

Frodo looked back in horror as Gandalf shouted, "You cannot pass!"

Frod yelled, alarmed, "Gandalf!"

Gandalf roared at the Balrog, "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun."

Frodo and the fellowship watched as the Balrog put one foot on the bridge and drew up to its full height, wings spreading from wall-to-wall. Gandalf was a tiny figure, balanced precariously on the narrow bridge.

Gandalf looked up at the creature, "Go back to the shadow!"

The Balrog slashed at Gandalf with its Sword of flame which he blocked with his sword, a ringing clash and the Balrog's sword shattered into molten fragments.

Gandalf yelled in a booming voice, "You shall not pass!"

The Balrog placed the other foot onto the bridge as Aragorn and Boromir raced forward, swords drawn. Gandalf cried aloud as he summoned up his last reserves of strength. He thumped the bridge with his staff as a blinding sheet of white flames sprung up. the staff shattered as the bridge broke right at Balrog's feet. The stone bridge dropped away into the gulf. For a moment, the great Beast remained poised in the air, then it plunged down: in slow motion relief flooded Frodo's face. Gandalf remained trembling on the lip of the broken bridge. As the Balrog fell, he lashed out with his whip of fire. The thongs of the whip lashed and curled around Gandalf's knees, dragging him over the brink.

Gandalf just managed to hand on by his fingertips as Frodo screamed, "Gandalf!"

Gandalf looked up at them and said fiercely, "Fly, you fools!"

Gandalf let go of his grip and fell away, following the Balrog into the bottomless Abyss.

Frodo cried out as Boromir scooped him up and carried him away.

Frodo screamed, "No!" as Aragorn shouted, "Gandalf!"

Axel walked to the edge and summoned forth a flame in his hand before shooting it down after him, shouting, "Give it hell!"

They all turned and rushed towards an archway leading out of the area.

* * *

><p>The Fellowship tumbled out of the Great Eastern Gate on to a grassy sunlit hillside. Sam, Merry, and Pippin fell slowly to the ground, sobbing and Aragorn turned to Legolas and Gimli.<p>

He said urgently, "Legolas, get them up!"

Boromir turned to him with puffed eyes, "Give them a moment...for pity's sake!"

Aragorn turned and faced him, "By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up. On your feet, Sam."

Boromir glanced towards Frodo, then back at Aragorn. Frodo walked away, as if in a daze.

Aragorn turned and asked, "Frodo? Frodo!"

Frodo slowly turned, a look of numb shock on his devastated face.

Axel walked over and wrapped him up in a hug, "Don't worry child, we will see him again."

"How do you know?" Frodo asked, tears streaming down his face.

"I just know, let's call it a special gift of mine," Axel replied with a wink.

Frodo laughed softly as the Fellowship marches on, all the while, Axel was singing.

"Sometimes I lay

Under the moon

And thank God I'm breathing

Then I pray

Don't take me soon

'Cause I am here for a reason

Sometimes in my tears I drown

But I never let it get me down

So when negativity surrounds

I know some day it'll all turn around because...

All my life I've been waiting for

I've been praying for

For the people to say

That we don't wanna fight no more

There will be no more wars

And our children will play

One day

It's not about

Win or lose

Because we all lose

When they feed on the souls of the innocent

Blood-drenched pavement

Keep on moving though the waters stay raging

In this maze you can lose your way

It might drive you crazy but don't let it faze you no way

Sometimes in my tears I drown

But I never let it get me down

So when negativity surrounds

I know some day it'll all turn around because...

All my life I've been waiting for

I've been praying for

For the people to say

That we don't wanna fight no more

There will be no more wars

And our children will play

One day

One day this all will change

Treat people the same

Stop with the violence

Down with the hate

One day we'll all be free

And proud to be

Under the same sun

Singing songs of freedom like

One day

All my life I've been waiting for

I've been praying for

For the people to say

That we don't wanna fight no more

There will be no more wars

And our children will play

One day"

**Author's Note: Hey guys, the song is by Matisyahu called "One Day" and I wanted to put it in there cause I felt like it kay? see ya'll in the next chapter, bye!**


End file.
